


Teacher's Pet

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Extremely Underage, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Pedophilia, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Training, references to Dean/OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher Castiel chooses his lovely student Dean for special lessons after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sex between an adult and an eight-year-old in a society where such things are acceptable. Backclick now if you missed the tags.
> 
> Kink meme prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/107382.html?thread=40365430#t40365430
> 
> An AU where it's normal for there to be no age limits to sex or love. Teacher Cas asks student Dean to stay after school and ends up fucking him on top of the teacher's desk. Dean is very vocally appreciative. Another teacher pokes their head into the classroom to see what all the noise is about and just leaves them to it when she sees what's happening.

The best thing about being an elementary school teacher, Castiel always thought, was access to all those lovely kids. No one blinked an eye at teachers doing their jobs in regards to sex – educating the younger generation in the ways of love and pleasure. Naturally most teachers gravitated to the ages they were most attracted to. Some loved the fiery explosion of passion in high schoolers, or the careful exploration of newly shaped bodies at puberty. Castiel preferred them younger, at the very moment innocence met sexual enlightenment. Second grade was ideal for him, as the most advanced kids boldly indulged their curiosity, and the majority were physically big enough to be trained in the joys of full penetration.

This year, however, Mr. Castiel hadn't identified a suitable young lover to train. Usually there was at least one special kid he took a shining to, but in this particular class the obvious prospects were all occupied with other pursuits. There was the fearless Nadia, who laughingly kissed and ran on her very first day, but she showed the most interest in girls in her own class, and Castiel had already found her knuckle-deep between the legs of her moaning friends at recess. He gave her some gentle instruction in technique, to ensure the children didn't harm each other, but she was the type that would never show favor towards a man four times her age. Then there was sweet curly-haired Thomas, brightly precocious in his inquisitiveness in the world around them, but he had already been claimed by his first grade teacher and had enjoyed daily tutoring with him throughout the summer.

Then, a month into the new school year, Dean Winchester transferred into Castiel's class. And he was _perfection._

The boy evinced confidence that bordered on bravado, but underneath that lay a vulnerability, the hidden uncertainty of a child that had been wounded at a young age. Right off he flirted and teased the other children of both sexes in a bid for instant popularity. Towards Castiel he acted pliant and respectful – used to obeying an authoritarian father figure at home, Castiel guessed. And it didn't hurt that Dean was mesmerizingly beautiful to the point of distraction, with an ivoried symmetrical face, bright green eyes that absorbed his entire environment, and a huge smile that melted the heart, when you could get him to smile in the first place.

Castiel looked up his records after his first day, and found that his mother had died four years prior in a mysterious house fire, and he had a younger brother placed down in preschool. His father had turned into an itinerant wanderer in his grief, and pulled his children from school to school whenever the winds of a new job blew him to another location. Likely, then, that Dean believed himself to be a caretaker for his brother and probably his father as well, and hid his own grief beneath a veil of buried physical and emotional needs. He was exactly the sort of child to benefit from intensely personalized instruction, to form human connections that had been lost at a tender age.

On his second day at school, Castiel asked him to stay after class. He'd made arrangements for Sam to stay in aftercare down at pre-kindergarten, and promised to drive them both home by four-thirty.

“Do you know what a teacher's pet is?” he asked Dean, when boy lingered after the bell rang at two-thirty. Cautious agreement, to at least see what Mr. Castiel was offering him. He bid the boy to sit down on the class's thick circle rug, and plopped down across from him with practiced ease.

Dean nodded. “My teacher at the last school wanted me to be one too,” he said, with a fake indifference that belied his attachment to the previous teacher, or her attachment to him. “It was nice. Felt good.”

“I'm sorry you had to leave her. How far did you get, if it's okay to ask?”

“Um. Touching?” At Castiel's neutral nod, bidding him on without judgment, he continued, “Kissing, on my neck and chest and, uh...”

“Penis?” Castiel supplied. The boy's eyes went wide and he bobbed his head in agreement, but he didn't blush. “It's okay to use real words for our body parts. 'Cock' works too, if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Okay. Cock.” He seemed to enjoy saying the word, another positive sign.

“Anything else? Did she ask you to do anything to her body?”

“Mostly just touching and kissing. She said I had to know my own body before I could know anyone else's.”

“Not a bad policy. Did you like everything she did, and you did?”

“Yeah.” Without warning Dean flopped backwards onto the rug and stared at the ceiling while he reminisced. “It felt good like hugging someone, you know, only a lot more. On my last day she said she wanted to give me a present, and kissed me on my cock, and did something with her finger inside me, and…” He cut off and snapped his long lashes shut, as his face flushed with the memory. “It was a good present.”

Dean's cock was already hardening up just from telling the story, and so was Castiel's from hearing it. The boy was _so_ ready for love, Castiel had to resist the urge to pin him down and kiss him right there. But children this age required the gentlest of pushes, lest they feel trapped or used, and Castiel couldn't stand the thought of hurting any of his young lovers in training.

“Would you like to continue your lessons with me? Be my pet for this year?” Castiel said after a moment.

“Right now?” Dean asked. His tone was hopeful, not hesitant. “I'm supposed to take care of my little brother after school, though. Dad can't afford aftercare.”

“Right now. I already arranged for Sam, since this is considered part of your schooling. Go ahead and take off your clothes.”

With that final encouragement, Dean stripped off his shirt and flung it aside. Castiel got up to increase the temperature in the room and plug in his lube warmer, and then followed suit, carefully folding his clothes next to the circle time rug. When he removed the underwear Dean stared with fascination at his erection, as little boys tended to do.

“Mr. Castiel, will I be that big when I grow up?”

“Probably, yes. Give it a few years. Why don't you lie back down on your back, like you were doing before? Then you'll be relaxed and comfortable.”

“'Kay.” Again he flopped back with an easy limberance. His body was long and lithe and smooth, with a slight tanned undertone to his skin, and freckles scattered all over his limbs as well as face. Practically Castiel's Platonic ideal of a sexual partner, and he couldn't help imagining what it would be like a few precious weeks, when he'd be able to bury himself balls deep in this sweet boy's ass. Again his own cock twitched, and with a sigh he pulled back his own lusty thoughts to focus on Dean's early training. The boy needed to learn trustful touch first, and be stretched out to accommodate Castiel's full size without pain or tears.

He started as Dean's previous teacher had, with slow strokes and kisses. Not on the mouth, for that often overwhelmed children and required a special lesson in itself. Everywhere else was fair game, though, and after massaging him for several minutes Castiel started gently sucking on his collarbone, down his chest and nipples, around his thin hips and stomach. He circled Dean's cock but didn't take it directly into his mouth, not yet, focusing on skin contact above all at this stage. Dean was wonderfully responsive, breathing hard and emitting tiny moans with many of the kisses. It was obvious the boy did not receive enough touching at home, and drank it in here.

Dean's small cock was fully hard by the time Castiel got down to the legs, so he couldn't resist checking out Dean's hole. He bent up the boy's knees and spread them out without pressure, and retrieved one of the student pillows to put under his back to improve the angle. Dean's legs fell open with easy flexibility. Yet again he was beautiful, with a tiny, perfectly clean puckered opening. On impulse Castiel forged ahead of schedule in Dean's training, and swirled his tongue in quick circles all around the opening. Dean bucked and let out a load moan, then adorably clapped his hand over his mouth at the noise.

“You don't have to do that,” Castiel said, laughing a bit as he pulled up and pealed Dean's palm off his mouth. “You can make as much noise as you want during private lessons.”

“My Dad doesn't like us making loud noise,” Dean said, frowning.

“Well, at home you have to follow your Dad's rules, of course. But here we can have different rules. I like to hear you. It tells me that you like what I'm doing, and that I'm not hurting you at all. Okay?”

“I guess.”

“Just relax and do whatever comes naturally. Everything is okay here. You liked that last kiss so much, I'm going to try something new.”

He reached over and scooped some lube out of the warmer. Just a little anal, Castiel thought, then he would quit for that day. The boy loved being touched down there, so a little exploration didn't seem out of line. The lube was perfectly even with body temperature, and Castiel spread it over his fingers and circled Dean's hole a few times with increasing pressure. He squirmed from that, and small vocalizations escaped out again. Slowly Castiel inserted a single finger, and the boy rocked forward, his legs wide open, inviting more and deeper.

“That...” he moaned. “Can you … keep… uh, kiss my cock, too?” Dean was gasping air and wriggling, and unconsciously began squeezing his cock with his palm.

“Not yet,” Castiel murmured, although the way things were going Dean might get himself off. The kid was such an absolute natural at anal play, Castiel realized he could take it much further without harm.

Castiel pulled his finger out – which earned him a groan of disappointment – and reached over Dean to a nearby shelf to retrieve his case of sexual training tools. As standard issue for elementary teachers he had a full set of smooth dilation rods, ranging from twig-thin for fully hymenated girls up to large dildo size for the most advanced students. He also had a variety of ribbed plugs, toys and vibrators, but one anal training plug was Castiel's favorite for boys. It consisted of a cone-shaped series of round bumps, getting larger the deeper in you go, but not so ridged you couldn't move the toy in and out for friction.

“You want to try more?” Castiel asked quietly.

“Yessir,” Dean breathed, his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Almost too much, for it might cause the boy to painfully tighten up. He covered Dean's hand with his own and went back to kissing him all around his belly and cock, to get him back to that state of limber relaxation. Dean's shoulders slowly untensed, and his legs fell open once again.

Castiel slathered the first few inches of the tool in warm lube and maneuvered its round tip into his entrance. Even the first ridge was quite a bit bigger than a finger, probably the equivalent of two, and Castiel remained eagle-eyed for any sign of distress or pain. But there was none. Dean bit his lip and palmed his cock even more tightly, but he rocked his hips off the pillow towards Castiel to urge more.

“Feels good, Mr. Castiel,” he moaned. “Why does it feel so good?”

“You've got a lot of nerve endings down there,” Castiel replied. “More than most people, I think. You're a very lucky boy, sex will be very enjoyable for you.” For emphasis he twisted the toy and pulsed it in a little deeper. The second bulbous ridge popped in, and Dean gasped again.

“Is...is that when you use your cock in me? Feels good for you too?”

“Oh yes.”

He continued to work the tool in, slower than at the beginning. But every time he moved, Dean loved it, his entire body shaking and begging for more. Castiel was amazed any virgin child could learn to relax so quickly. He almost wished he'd started with a curved tool, to see if Dean's immature prostate could be stimulated, but that was something to leave for later. As it was his moans were growing louder with each twist, and now he was gripping his penis so tightly that it had to be uncomfortable.

“Here, let me show you that,” Castiel said, relaxing the anal plug motion for a minute to take pity on his poor member. “Instead of squeezing, you take a little lube or spit – like this – and slide up and down. Not too hard.”

He demonstrated with his hand over the top of Dean's, and stroked his small shaft. A guttural noise escaped Dean's throat and his head rolled back at the sensation. Castiel noted with approval that his ass was spasming around the plug in rhythm as he enjoyed being both stretched and stroked. “Go slow and build up,” he said, moving off Dean's hand and back to the toy. “Just let out whatever good feelings come up.”

Castiel couldn't resist pressing in another ring, and Dean, such a quick study, began to speed up his hand. His second-ever orgasm would be with something much bigger than a finger inside him, Castiel thought satisfactorily. Perfect training for learning to be fucked. He rocked the toy over the length of a band, in and out in a fast rhythm, testing out the boy's ability to take thrusting. Already the training tool was in several inches, almost at the width of an adult cock, and in a frenzy of arousal Castiel suddenly realized that this was possible, not after weeks of training, but today. He'd never had a student respond to penetrative sex so fast or with such enthusiastic relish, but Dean was like a little bottoming machine, born to take a cock.

Dean's moans turned into full bellowing, and right as he came Castiel shoved in the final ring up to its base. He left it alone through Dean's orgasm, letting him catch his way through the orgasm with only some comforting kisses back up on his chest.

“Good present?” Castiel said, after Dean's heaving breaths calmed down.

“Soooo good,” the boy replied, and Castiel had to chuckle at his eagerness. Dean wriggled his hips a little with the plug lodged all the way inside him. “That still feels good, but in a different way. When you move it, it's like, good on the inside.”

“Glad you think so,” Castiel said and kissed him on his forehead. “Do you think that's too much for today, or do you want to do more? We've still got an hour until we need to pick up your brother.”

“There's _more?_ ” Dean exclaimed.

“Well,” Castiel said carefully. “You could give _me_ a present too. But only if you want to. You can always say no to sexual stuff, Dean. To anything anyone asks you to do.” _And_ _people are going to ask after_ _word gets out about_ _today,_ he thought, but that was too much to lay on the boy for now. One of the reasons exclusive teacher tutoring was encouraged, after all, was to slowly initiate children into adult sex without excessive pressure from too many authority figures.

Dean scrunched up his face, trying to figure out what Castiel meant. “You want me to put this thing inside you?” he asked.

Castiel repressed another laugh. “No. We take that out and put my cock in instead.”

Dean's pretty lips formed into an _ohhh._ “Does that feel as good as this?”

“For you, I'm guessing yes. But we can stop if it doesn't.”

Dean shrugged, back to feigned nonchalance. “Okay then. I mean, I bet it's nice if you feel good too. Like, together.”

“That's exactly the idea. Here, let's try to do it somewhere other than the floor, so I don't squish you.”

Castiel slowly removed the training plug, and Dean's hole immediately closed back down. They both got up off the rug, and here Castiel paused to consider a delicate matter. Technically, he should use a condom, and in fact it was a fireable offense to have sex with a student without adequate STD protection. Castiel did have a personal policy of no unprotected sex, but with one exception: a child's first time was too irresistible to rubber up. To open them up and break them in was an intimate, even sacred, act, one that Castiel couldn't resist the temptation to fully experience. There was always a risk of getting caught – not in the least from a child accidentally blabbing that detail later – but so far he'd been lucky, and it was well worth it in Castiel's opinion.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's back and led him over to his desk, which fortunately wasn't too covered in papers at the moment. “Bend over,” he whispered to the boy. “From this angle you'll feel a new kind of goodness, I promise.” Dean looked a little unsure but complied, and Castiel rubbed his smooth back and neck to reassure and relax him again. “You'll do great. Just try it,” he murmured.

When Dean closed his eyes again from the massage, Castiel lined up the tip of his cock. The boy's ass was still slathered in lube, so Castiel pushed in an inch or so, hoping that wouldn't be too much all at once. He was deliciously tight, and they both moaned together at the breach.

“You okay?” Castiel managed to ask. Even just at the tip the hot pleasure was enormous.

“More,” Dean breathed. “Please, more, Mr. Castiel, it feels so good, pleeeease...”

Castiel had never been more turned on in his life. He grasped Dean by his skinny hips and pushed all the way in to his full length. Not roughly, but it was still huge for such a tiny frame. Dean let out a long whooshing “Ooooh” and shoved back wards off the desk to impale himself against Castiel's balls. Underneath himself against the desk, the boy was rock hard all over again.

“My God, child, you are incredible,” Castiel moaned. He leaned forward to plant a panty kiss on Dean's back. Dean was resting palms down on the desk with his head lolled to one side, his plump lips open. His whole body was receptive, waiting to be stretched to impossible width and fucked to exhaustion. “I'm going to take you harder now, because you are such a good responsive boy. Every time I fill you, I want to hear you cry out. No muffling yourself or holding back.”

With one hand on his hip and the other still resting on the small of Dean's back, Castiel began to fuck him. For the first time ever with a child this young, he too didn't hold back. He slammed in with long rough strokes that sent ecstatic pulses down his cock through his spine. Just the _sight_ of it, his dick getting buried in that red puffy ass, his huge hands covering a little round boy butt cheek, that tiny hairless body writhing with pleasure underneath him, was almost enough to make Castiel come.

For his part, Dean didn't fail to obey. He hollered with every impalement, unabashed now. The sound was so loud that they both were startled when the third grade teacher popped her head in the door. Castiel abruptly came to halt deep inside the boy, hoping to hell she hadn't seen his condomless cock.

“Isn't that the new boy?” she asked, with an eyebrow raised. “That was fast, was he already trained as his old school?”

“Prodigy,” Castiel managed to grit out between panting breaths. Dean whimpered underneath him and shifted around, desperate for more. “Obviously you can hear he's into it, so privacy please?”

“Right. Have fun.” She walked back out with a slightly jealous look and closed the door behind her.

Once again Castiel leaned forward, this time to whisper in his young lover's ear. “You're doing so great. Time to finish now, before you get too sore. I want you to touch your cock and come when I do.”

He was already moving when Dean let out an exhausted, “Come?”

“The really good feelings, when your whole body shakes.” Castiel plunged in again as he spoke, and was overwhelmed by the tight constriction of the boy's little body. “God, you are so perfect. I'm going to come in your ass so hard and fucking fill you with my cum...”

The adult words tumbled out, but neither one of them cared. Dean moaned again, a beautiful sound, and Castiel made an effort to speed up. Even though he was still exuberantly making noise, Castiel could tell Dean was getting tired. So as amazing as this training session was he needed to bring it to a close. From his position pinned to the desk Dean couldn't really touch himself, so Castiel reached around and quickly stroked him off, and shot inside himself only seconds later as Dean was still trembling and moaning.

He prevented himself from collapsing on Dean's back and rolled to the boy's side on the desk. Dean shifted so they were facing each other, and curled his arms around Castiel's neck as Castiel pulled them both up to a less awkward sitting position. Pragmatically they probably should have just stayed on the floor, he thought, but the desk was unspeakably hot. He'd never be able to prepare a lesson with a straight face again.

“You okay?” Castiel asked after he'd recovered himself. He said that to kids a lot, but this time sincerely meant it, and hoped he hadn't gone too overboard.

Dean looked up at him with those lovely eyes, caring and trusting. “I comed good,” he said. Castiel laughed softly at the terrible grammar and pulled his tousled head in for kiss on the temple.

“Good enough to do it again?” he asked. “Maybe a lesson on your mouth tomorrow, give your poor butt a rest.”

“Any lesson, Mr. Castiel,” Dean said, and lovingly buried his head against his teacher's chest.

  



End file.
